Dry Bowser
Dry Bowser is a skeletal form of his living counterpart, Bowser. He originally appeared as the World 8 Boss in New Super Mario Bros. In that game, Dry Bowser is simply a skeletal form of Bowser. In the Mario Kart series, however, Dry Bowser is an entirely separate entity. Dry Bowser makes his first appearance as a Large playable character in Mario Kart Wii as an unlockable character. He reappeared in the Animal Crossing DLC pack for Mario Kart 8 and in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, he is now a default character for the first time in the Mario Kart series. Characteristics Dry Bowser is the skeleton version of Bowser, as you might have guessed from looking at the picture of him above. He is reminiscent to Dry Bones, who is the skeletal counterpart of Koopa Troopa. Dry Bowser's legs are made out of a lot of small little bones. His arms are a little less detailed, but still have the same deadly white-gray shade of the rest of his ghastly body. His rib cage is visible, and Dry Bowser's shell has turned a dark, black color. His tail, along with his feet, hands and shell, are still covered in deadly claws. His bands around his arms, wrists, and neck are now a maroon color, and they too are covered in sharp, spiney spikes. His face is still in the same shape as classic Bowser, but it too has been burned to only a skull. He has jagged teeth, and threatening black eyes with small, yellow pupils. Dry Bowser has horns sticking out of his head, and even though his skin been singed off, his flowing, red hair remains intact. Also, he got tired of his old hairstyle, so he decided to change it up and now wears his mane in a ponytail (similar to Bowser Jr.). His roar is now a rasping, hoarse growl. You wouldn't have much of a voice either if your vocal cords were exposed to red-hot lava. Unlocking *Obtaining at least a one-star rank for the Wii 150cc cups *Playing 4,350 combined races/battles. Karts and Bikes *Standard Kart L *Offroader *Flame Flyer *Piranha Prowler *Jetsetter *Honeycoupe *Wario Bike *Standard Bike L *Flame Runner *Shooting Star *Spear *Phantom Staff Ghost Tracks *Grumble Volcano (Wii) *GBA Bowser Castle 3 (Wii*) *3DS Neo Bowser City (Wii U*, Switch*) *Bowser's Castle (Switch* 200cc) * - Retro track Trivia! *Dry Bowser is the only character in the series to have been a starter, unlockable, and downloadable character all at once. * In ''Mario Kart Wii'', obtaining at least a one-star rank for the Wii 150cc Grand Prix cups makes him very hard to unlock. This is pretty time consuming and requires lots of practice. This is the hardest to a majority of people. ** You can also play 4,350 combined races/battles to make him easier to unlock. * You'll respectively unlock both him and Daisy in Mario Kart Wii if you obtain at least a one-star rank for the Wii 150cc cups and winning the 150cc Special Cup. de:Knochen-Bowser Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:DLC Category:DLC Racers Category:DLC 2 Racers Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Koopas Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Clones Category:Characters Category:Heavyweight Racers Category:Males